heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimension-Man
Dimension-Man was formerly a military Robot constructed by Dr. King. Utilizing a unique pocket dimension to access alternate dimensions, he found himself under the banner of Fugue, believing he was a superior military commander. Physical Appearance Dimension-Man is a streamlined and thin Robot, made entirely of a durable alloy that is entirely transparent. He is colored solely by bright lights from within his chassis—white ones for his eyes, and colored ones throughout the rest of his body. Each version of him has a slightly different hue of lights, but his body structure and piercing white eyes remain exactly the same. However, this feature is purely cosmetic and can be deactivated. However, when it is deactivated he turns a solid silver-gray color due to a chemical reaction within his armor that is photosensitive. Weapons/Abilities Dimension-Man makes use of but one ability (Save for his standard-issue Plasma Pistol mounted in his right hand): his signature Pocket Dimension, which consists of a certain empty space in which he can store objects and people. He can summon this up at whim simply by mimicking a tearing motion in the air, opening a hole in this dimension. It was designed to be used as a prison in a pinch, but Dimension-Man discovered that, from this pocket dimension, he can open portals to other dimensions and "switch places" with another Dimension-Man, from another dimension. Each Dimension-Man has a unique way of utilizing his Pocket Dimension; some will use it to build up speed, some will use it defensively, and some will be as bold as to hurl their opponents into it for devastating attacks from within the Pocket Dimension. Dimension-Man can also summon multiple Dimension-Men from his Pocket Dimension and swarm opponents in numbers, and numerous portals. He can also create smaller portals without initiating his hand motion, he can use this to his advantage by creating numerous smaller portals and then entering his Pocket Dimension. He can then attack with physical attacks and buster shots through the smaller exits from the Pocket Dimension itself. This tactic is employed often by Dimension-Man, as he utilizes confusion and overwhelming his opponents with numerous weak attacks to make up for his lack of raw power. Personality Dimension-Man remains cool and impartial in all measures. Being entirely logic-driven, he analyzes data and facts and makes a decision based solely on that information. He and the other Dimension-Men have a bond of camaraderie with themselves before anyone else, regardless of the intentions of those other Dimension-Men; they never critique another's morality, and their pact allows them to summon one another in combat. Backstory Dimension-Man was constructed by Dr. King as one of his military Robot Masters, designed to utilize his Pocket Dimension to apprehend convicts until they could be taken to a proper storage receptacle. However, upon exploring the abilities and limitations of his Pocket Dimension, he encountered...himself? It was indeed that all Dimension-Men shared the same Pocket Dimension, and all made good use of its abilities. Some of them were benevolent, others nefarious, but most striking was that some Dimension-Men were dead—murdered in some way or another. This Dimension-Man knew that if he and his fellows were to last, they would have to work together. He asked that all Dimension-Men forge a pact—they shared this dimension anyway, it made sense for them to use it synergetically. The terms were simple: other Dimension-Men in the pact could trade places with you and employ you to fight for them, in exchange for you to be able to do the same. Sooner or later, every Dimension-Man was in on this pact, and their creators noticed a rise in "his" strength and potential. And so Dimension-Man remained in the military for a few years, and arrested a number of criminals, until something very curious happened in Monsteropolis: a Robot, a lone Robot, had called his fellows to action, and they were winning. The rebellion, led by a simple Robot known as Fugue, was beating the military—''easily.'' He saw that if he stayed opposed to Fugue, he would surely fall, and if he joined Fugue, he would be supporting a superior military leader. And so, without considering his motives, Dimension-Man joined the ranks of Fugue's Rebellion, more than prepared to fight anyone who came his way...even his creator's machines and legendary heroes. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters